Licentiosus Veneris
by Avelona-and-Sally
Summary: No, one being able to see through walls and the other containing a demon isn't enough. They have to switch bodies, as well. Drabbles. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

The first one happened when they were six, and neither was quite aware of it until they were back in their rightful places.

One moment, Naruto had been waiting for his kettle to boil, the next there were fast, insistent blows coming at him - he dodged, gripped the wrist and twisted, pulled hard with his body weight to send the stranger tumbling past him, then ran.

One moment, Hinata had been in position to defend against her teacher in Jyuuken, the next she was sitting on a tall stool in front of a stove with a half-opened cup of ramen in her hands.

Suddenly, she was blinking at the light from the door to the closet she was in opening, the cautious, stern expression of her teacher peeking in at her.

Suddenly, his kettle was boiling, and he had no choice but to quickly turn off the stove and ready his lunch.

It happened again that evening.

Naruto sat up in a bed that was not his, wearing pajamas that were softer than anything he'd ever worn, and looked across the room into a face that was rounder, softer with big, white eyes staring back at him.

Hinata had thought she'd already gone to sleep, but suddenly she was standing shirtless under the glaring lights of a bathroom with a slightly molding ceiling, staring into the face of a blonde, blue-eyed, be-whiskered boy.

They watched each other in class the next day, at first flinching away and pretending it was an accident that they'd looked in that direction, but slowly realizing that it was no coincidence. Naruto gave a slow, solemn nod in her direction, and she gave an equally careful one back.

"Did it...happen to you, too?"

"...Yeah…"

"One second I was in my kitchen, and then I was - " he broke off, blinking, "Hey, why was that guy attacking you, anyway?"

"I was in the middle of a spar. What...did you do, while we were…?"

"I, uh, grabbed him and pulled him down. Sorry."

"Can you teach me?" she asked, nervous face suddenly stubborn.

"Uh...sure?" he scratched the back of his head, "I'm, uh, not really any good. I just do what feels right."

"You're better than m - "

And, without warning, they were once again staring at themselves, Hinata taking in her shy stature and Naruto gaping at the mud that had been on his cheek all day.

"Hey, I had dirt on my face! Why didn't you tell me?"

"W-Well - I…I didn't want to be rude…"

"It's not _rude!"_

Hinata got a strange shot of herself huffing and crossing her arms. "Your...your shirt's wrinkled, too."

"Huh? So?"

"...Well, it's unkempt. You should iron it."

"Huuuh? I don't even _have_ an iron!"

And then they were back in their original bodies, Hinata sheepishly lowering her arms from the position they'd been in when he'd thrown them into the air. "I could lend you one."

"Really? Thanks! What's your name?"

"Hinata."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

…

…

A/N: Licentiosus Veneris loosely translates into Freaky Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto would've burned his house down if not for the lucky switch that happened between him and Hinata at just the right moment.

The girl froze when she realized that she _wasn't_ actually combing her hair and was instead watching a kettle fill with water from the sink, only realizing and turning off the water when it overflowed, then wondering where that smoky smell was coming from until she caught sight of the iron she'd lent Naruto laying face-down on the sleeve of a black T-shirt.

He was shorter than she was, she noticed, because though the ironing table she'd lent him was small, it came up to somewhere between his shoulders and chest, where on her body it leveled out just above her stomach. She'd just never had the opportunity to notice before, she guessed, because his volume made up for his size.

After setting down the iron so it wouldn't burn anything, she emptied the kettle a little and set it on the stove, guessing he was about to make noodles and not tea, since there was a cup of cheese-flavor ramen on the counter and her stomach felt empty.

Hinata gingerly picked up the iron and finished the shirt for him, thankful it was black, because there was no noticeable singeing on it from before now. The pile of laundry Naruto was taking on wouldn't last very long if he didn't know what he was doing, particularly since some of the clothes had stuff on them that might warp if pressed against the iron.

She bit her lip (Naruto's lip?) and searched the small apartment for a solution, finally spotting some paper and crayons on a chair.

_Do not leave the iron on the clothes while it is on._ _It will burn them._

_When you iron your green and red shirts turn them inside out or the letters will melt._

Naruto blinked when the kettle whistled, needing a second to figure out where he was. He'd been afraid of giving himself away when in Hinata's body, so he'd stayed in her bathroom for the entire time they'd been switched, rearranging the little soaps by the faucet and making faces at himself in the mirror. Hinata's face didn't do 'scary' very well, he discovered.

His stomach rumbled and he ran to make himself lunch, only stopping to wonder what it was she'd done while she'd been here once he'd eaten.

The next day he came to school looking the neatest he ever had, and blushed when Hinata complimented him.

"It was thanks to your note," he explained, smoothing a hand over his shirt proudly, nonetheless.

"You still look really nice," she said, with a smile.

The tips of his ears turned red, and Hinata suddenly understood why people acted like it was so fun to tease others.


	3. Chapter 3

It was actually Naruto who thought of leaving notes first, but then he remembered his terrible handwriting and how little he understood even the neat characters on their class' chalkboard, and he immediately shoved the idea aside in favor of just being very quiet during their switches and hoping no-one noticed.

(Of course, everyone noticed, because Hinata Hyuuga pranked Kiba Inuzuka no less than _three_ times in four months, and Naruto Uzumaki frequently looked incredibly embarrassed and apologized profusely even when he'd done nothing but forget to hold the door open.)

Once Hinata thought of it, she almost slapped her forehead at how _simple_ the solution was. Just keep a pen and paper with them and make sure to let each other know what they'd done while they were in each other's bodies and the problem was solved.

Or, at least, it had been simple _to her._

"Naruto," she whispered to a pale ear framed with black hair during a study hall, "Can you try and write a little neater? I can't read the notes you leave me."

Her original face turned incredibly red, small dark eyebrows pointing downwards in an irritated frown, "That _is_ neat!"

She shushed him when sensei turned towards them, then scooted closer. "Your 'ma' and your 'ah' always look like they're the same thing. And what do you mean by this?" She pointed at a hastily-scrawled cross in his sentence, a frequent bringer of confusion for her, since it was neither 'na', nor 'me', nor _juu_, which it most closely resembled. "It looks like 'ten'."

"It's 'ho'!"

"No, it's not," she said, "'Ho' is like _this."_ She wrote it carefully in the corner of his worksheet.

He blinked at it, then looked at their workbook and blinked again. "Huh. That makes sense. But that's not how it is on the chart I got last year."

She frowned, "It looks like this on _my_ chart."

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

She didn't react until he nudged her and she realized that, right now, _she _was Naruto Uzumaki.

"H-_hai?"_ she said warily.

"Stop bothering Hyuuga-san! If you can't do work, then go stand in the hall."

"S-sorry," she said quietly and walked quickly out of the room, proceeding to stare at the wall.

A few minutes later, she was once again staring at the paper with her name on it. She huffed and reached into her pencil case for an eraser. Not only did Naruto have terrible handwriting _and_ poor knowledge of katakana, he also barely knew theory! Once all the corrections had been made, she reached into her pocket for the notepad.

Among smudged kanji and misspelled words was a tiny picture of what must've been her (or him in her body) with a grinning whisker-cheeked Hokage next to her under a spiral-sun. No-one had ever drawn a picture for her before. She wished she'd written something nicer in her notepad - it was just a reminder that he'd received detention and would need to attend it after school.

If she was still in this body, she could use her allowance and get him a snack to share afterwards to make up for it. What was his favorite food?

The next page was covered in doodles of ramen.


End file.
